tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke's Mistake
Brooke accidentally reveals a huge secret about Olivia to the entire town, so Brooke must earn Olivia's friendship back. Episode Summary Olivia, Dani, and Brooke are all busy having lunch together. Dani thanks Olivia for taking them to Olive Garden. Olivia thinks this wouldn't be such a bad place to work at. A while into lunch, the girls are talking all gossip. Olivia tells Dani and Brooke something she's never told anyone before. Olivia tells the two that she is secretly afraid of the dark. She always cuddles with her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly, and always holds a blanket while sucking her thumb. Dani thinks that's perfectly fine, because everything has their fears. Dani then admits her fear of heights. Brooke also admits her fear of clowns, especially ones that show up in the sewer. The next day, Brooke is innocently walking through town when she spots a figure appear in front of her. She really hopes this isn't a clown. It's no clown, however. The man introduces himself as Dr. Eggman, and he believes this girl knows a thing or two about Olivia. Brooke refuses to tell him anything. That's when a giant robot comes out and gets a hold of Brooke. Brooke is struggling to be let free. Olivia is walking by and notices. Dr. Eggman asks Brooke once again if she knows anything about Olivia. She refuses once again. A crowd is now surrounding the robot in curiosity and shock. Dr. Eggman asks one last time. Brooke doesn't know what to say. She just mentions the secret that Olivia had told her the other day. Everybody starts bursting out in laughter. Olivia is very upset. Dr. Eggman is upset, and just goes off in search of Olivia himself. Olivia is very cross with Brooke right now. Brooke says she's sorry, but Olivia won't hear it. Brooke didn't know who that strange scientist was and what he wants with Olivia, but she really wants Olivia's help to be set free. Olivia wonders why she should help her right after she told the secret to everyone. Brooke says that Olivia is one of the nicest people she knows, even if she did reveal secrets about everyone else the other day on the news. Olivia says they don't talk about that. Brooke says that's besides the point because Olivia is sweet, caring, and very brave. Olivia thanks Brooke, and wonders what this Dr. Eggman she was referring to. Brooke thinks he went east. Olivia and Brooke end up finding Dr. Eggman downtown. Dr. Eggman can't believe it: he finally found Olivia. Olivia wants to know how he even knows her. Dr. Eggman says he's been monitoring her activity this whole time. He mentions Wanda was sent out by him to specifically attack her. The robot that visited her at work was him, and that was his symbol on the robot. He mentions that Zavok is an ally of his, and also mentions that he possesses another crystal. The crystal is what allowed him to travel through time and discover how much of a threat Olivia was going to be to him. Olivia and Brooke decide to take action. But it's no use, no matter how hard they try, Olivia and Brooke can't seem to stop him. Olivia thinks they're done for. Production Information * CGI is used on Eggman's robots and Eggman himself * The final episode before the Sonic arc begins * This episode is the first to end on a cliffhanger and continue into another episode Trivia * "Prisma Cafe" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard inside Olive Garden * Olivia thinks Olive Garden wouldn't be a bad place to work at, foreshadowing the events of "The Two Weeks Notice" * Olivia's teddy bear is named Mr. Snuggly; likely a reference to ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space, where Junior Asparagus has a bear of the same name * Olivia mentions holding a blanket and sucking her thumb, which is iconic to the ''Peanuts ''franchise character Linus * Brooke's clown fear is a reference to ''It '' * "Hub: Death Egg Robot" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Brooke encounters Dr. Eggman * "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard when Brooke and Olivia argue and make up * Brooke mentions the events of "This Is Olivia, Signing Off" * Dr. Eggman mentions the events of the following episodes which is observed: ** "Boy Story" ** "The Terrible Service" ** "All About The Vase" ** "The Secret of Ryan Temple" * Some of Dr. Eggman's past creations and allies can be seen in the fight against Olivia and Brooke: ** Death Egg Robot ** The Deadly Six ** Metal Sonic ** Chaos ** Omega ** Gamma ** Egg Dragoon ** Mother Wisp ** Eggman Nega ** Egg Pawns ** Egg Flappers ** Egg Hammers ** Motobugs ** Buzzers ** Infinite ** Egg Emperor ** Biolizard Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel